Going For mangold
by rhythm junkie
Summary: Gwaine is a swimmer. Percival is his fanboy. Written for Merlin Olympics over on Livejournal. Yes it is EXACTLY as ridiculous as it sounds.


**So this is what happened. I originally decided to write an Archer!Merlin fic for Merlin Olympics over on Livejournal. Arthur was a coach and Valiant was a dick and Mordred was a rival coach and Morgana was fabulously indifferent and Kilgharrah even made an appearance. It was going to be EPIC. Then muse said no. Then the wonderful lilithrain and the fabulous sapphirescribe filled my Swimmer!Percy/Fanboy!Gwaine prompt. I read them. I loved them. Then I got to thinking 'huh, what if Gwaine was the swimmer...'. Then you got 2000 porny words of Gwaine being a cocky swimmer and Percival being the worlds biggest, shyest fanboy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gwaine shook out his hair and headed towards the stands and the group of swimming fans who had been watching the semi-final. He grinned as they waved excitedly at him, signed all of their merchandise and made sure to keep the very best for last.

"That was kind of amazing," Percival said, trying valiantly to maintain eye-contact and failing spectacularly. Gwaine only grinned harder as Percival's entire face went a light pink.

"It was an alright swim," he shrugged, riling Percival a little. As expected, the man's head popped up and he stepped closer. Gwaine suppressed a delighted shudder at his proximity.

"You have to know that's not true," he insisted, voice quiet and intense. "You're in the final. That's incredible!"

Gwaine knocked his head back and winked up at the other man, watching as the shyness kicked in and he dropped his gaze again, stepping away. Gwaine's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, pulling it open to expose Percival's collarbone (and if that offered Gwaine a peek at his ridiculously sculpted chest then so be it).

"Uhhh," Percival stuttered, but Gwaine kept his firm grip on the other man's clothing and stepped close, plucking the pen from his lax fingers.

"You_ are_ looking for an autograph, aren't you?" he asked, voice just this side of flirty before he signed his name on the muscle below the collarbone he was having a hard time not biting.

"I…umm…thanks," Percy stuttered, swaying away and then back in as Gwaine continued holding onto his shirt.

"I was thinking a bet?"

"Ummm…what?"

Gwaine smiled at Percival this time, a genuine smile in the face of the man's genuine nervousness, and let his fingers skate the skin just below his name.

"If I medal, I do something for you. If I don't medal, you do something for me."

"You will medal," Percival replied, expression immediately falling intense in the way that gave Gwaine a hard time keeping down his boner. All Gwaine could think was _Jesus, all that intensity in bed…. _Instead he shrugged easily.

"If I do, then I forfeit and you get what you want." He moved closer, watching as Percival blinked then swallowed. "What _would_ you like?"

"A date," Percival replied immediately, light pink turning violent red. "I mean…uhh….not that you have to…"

Gwaine cut him off with a laugh and three fingertips sliding briefly across his stomach over his shirt. "And that you will have. _If_ I medal. And if I don't…"

"You will!"

"If. _If_ I don't, then you forfeit."

Percival gulped hard and his eyelashes fluttered. Gwaine bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself climbing Percival like a tree, spectators be damned.

"If you don't?" Percival forced out, like the words physically hurt him.

"I get to see you," Gwaine replied with a lascivious smile, "in a speedo."

"Oh!" Percival managed before making a small choking sound. Gwaine, being the good citizen he was, made sure to vigorously pat him on the back…as long as your definition of back also included Percival's tight-as-a-drum arse.

"Well?" Gwaine asked when he was certain Percival was no longer in danger of swallowing his own tongue, "Do you accept?"

Percival's whispered _yes_ was so adorable, shuffling feet and all, that Gwaine just had to reach up (on tiptoes, which would be really fucking emasculating if he wasn't _really _into that) and playfully brush his lips across Percival's cheekbone before walking off. He took a glance back over his shoulder and couldn't hold in the laugh at Percival, who staggered left then right, bumping a grannie who gave him the hardcore stink-eye, before collapsing in his seat, fingertips pressed to his cheek.

**0o0o0o**

It wasn't that Gwaine was in denial of his talent or anything - he was plenty talented - it was just that he was a realist. Gwaine loved swimming the way otters loved swimming. He adored the silence of the pool, the exertion of his muscles as he pushed himself through the unforgiving water and the solitude of the sport he had chosen. Sure he trained, but not as hard as some of his teammates. Sure he was naturally talented, knowing exactly where to dive and how to kick for maximum impact, but he wasn't Michael Phelps. Or any of the Chinese swimmers (and holy shit weren't _they_ frightening to watch).

Still, when he hit that wall and came out fifth he grinned and punched the air like he'd won gold. One look over at Percival's bright red face told him he absolutely had.

**0o0o0o**

Percival opened the door to his flat in a bathrobe and Gwaine felt like he was the one in danger of swallowing his tongue.

"I…uhh…wanted to avoid awkward undressing," Percival explained, eyes on the ground, and Gwaine thanked all the Gods in the 'Verse that this fabulous specimen of a man was obsessed with swimming and not volleyball or basketball or any of the other number of sports he could have fallen into.

"Let's get to it then," he winked, pushing past the hulk of a man in the doorway, "I've been waiting to see that arse in a speedo since last year's open training sessions. Percival blushed spectacularly, all the way down his chest, and Gwaine resisted (barely) the urge to just dump the speedo idea and lick him all over. He didn't simply because Percival + Speedo had been sending Gwaine's fantasy-brain skidding offline for the best part of ten months.

He let Percival take the lead and followed the clearly nervous man through a doorway and into – _SCORE_ – his bedroom.

"I thought this would just be kinda less uncomfortable," Percival stuttered and Gwaine took the opportunity to whip a blue lycra speedo from the inside pocket of his jacket and wave it in Percival's embarrassed face.

"Get to it pretty boy," Gwaine smirked, slouching back onto Percival's _very_ comfortable bed, but Percival shook his head, speedo dangling awkwardly from his thumb.

"If I have to get naked, so do you," Percival said, eyes darting around before resting somewhere just above Gwaine's left shoulder, "It's only fair."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows in surprise but dutifully got up and began shucking off his clothes. It was spine-tinglingly gratifying that Percival's eyes never left him until he was stripped down to boxers and nothing else. He slouched back again, making sure his body was artfully draped across Percival's bedspread, and let the man look his fill before catching his eye and flicking his fingers towards the forgotten speedo.

"If you would?"

Percival dithered before turning his back, dropping his robe and quickly pulling on the speedo. Not quickly enough – Gwaine got a lovely eyeful of pert arse that was just begging to be bitten.

Gwaine gave the man a few minutes to adjust but when he remained with his back to the bed, Gwaine called, "Any time you're ready, sugar."

"Umm….."

Even Percival's back blushed. Gwaine found that incredibly hot.

"Come on Perc," Gwaine coaxed, "I'm a swimmer, it ain't gonna be nothing I haven't seen before." From the little Gwaine had seen, he was pretty sure Percival's body would put most of his teammates to shame.

Very slowly Percival inched around until he was facing Gwaine, eyes very carefully averted, and Gwaine nearly did swallow his tongue.

"Oh shit," he breathed, staring at Percival's very obvious erection, made more obvious by the fact that it was trapped up against his stomach and half of it was sticking up above the top of the speedo he was wearing.

Percival squeaked a little, which _absolutely did_ _not_ go straight to Gwaine's cock, and tried to hide himself behind his hand, entire upper body so red that Gwaine worried he was in danger of passing out.

It took him a minute of warring with himself but Gwaine managed to curb his initial reaction to dive over and drag Percival's hands away, instead leaning back into his original position across Percival's bed.

"You're gorgeous," he said simply and then waited.

Bit by bit Percival began to look less mortified, eyes darting to rest on Gwaine's hungry face a few seconds before darting away again. His hand twitched where he tried to hide himself, not entirely successfully, and it was clear that his embarrassment had not lessened his arousal one bit.

"What do you want to do, Perc?" Gwaine asked, keeping the ache out of his voice, forcing the tone soft. His eyes were on Percival's face, which is why he saw it when it happened.

Percival's face went from uncertain to an expression Gwaine had never seen before, like someone else was settling over the top of him. His chin tilted up a little and his shoulders dropped until they were straight and _oh my fucking god_ broad.

"Come here," he said and Gwaine answered the command without thinking, dropping to his knees so that his eyes were inches from Percival's view-blocking fingers.

"I want you to get my speedo wet Gwaine," Percival said, hand dropping away, and only years of self-control stopped it from being all over for Gwaine before it even started. Shuffling forward, he pressed his mouth to the bulging material, wetting it up as best he could, receiving a light warning tap on his nose any time he tried to get his mouth on the uncovered portion. Gwaine was very aware that he was taking part in one of Percival's fantasies and the idea of it made his entire body twitch periodically.

When Percival had decided Gwaine had done enough, he laid his hands on Gwaine's shoulders and gently but firmly pushed him back until he was flat on the carpet. Then, in a move Gwaine couldn't replicate if he tried, Percival simultaneously pulled Gwaine's boxers down and dropped on top of him.

The slick, smooth material against his cock made him nearly bite though his lip, an urge not sated at all as Percival gathered up his loose wrists and pinned them above his head, thrusting them together experimentally at first, then firm and rhythmical.

"Oh my fuck," Gwaine chanted as Percival pinned him with his hands and his eyes and rubbed rubbed rubbed them to orgasm, the hot-wet head of his own cock brushing Gwaine's stomach until he shuddered and collapsed, grinding the last of his pleasure out against Gwaine's sensitive groin.

"So…actor then?" Gwaine murmured breathlessly into Percival's shoulder as they recovered.

"How did you know?" Percival replied against his neck, mouth warm and inviting on his skin.

Gwaine nudged the side of his face until he turned then whispered, "I know role-play when it comes all over me", and kissed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
